No Words Needed
by romantica-san
Summary: A peek into the Romantica couple's small doings. Usagi x Misaki


No Words Needed

Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica

_He looked up at the sky in grief and desolation, emotions buried deeply for years all bursting in a tumultuous eruption. He shouted, but no sound came out. He cried, but no tears fell. Everything fell into place, just as he had wanted it to…and now, everyone he loved was gone. _

_The skies rumbled, and in a loud clap, it rained._

_The End._

Akihiko slouched back on his chair relaxed and satisfied. Finally done with the last chapter, and most satisfying that is. More than the sense of achievement completing a masterpiece brings, he's happier that his editor will finally leave him in peace, at least until the next deadline that is.

Without thinking, he reached out for the pack of cigarette lying beside his laptop and immediately took out a stick, after which he consequently fished out his lighter from a pocket.

"_Do you know how many people die from lung cancer each year?" _

Even without that boy around, his scolding still rings in his ear quite clearly. Akihiko smiled and lit up his cigarette.

One deep contented breath, and a puff of cigarette smoke floated up the air, quietly gliding along the smooth, cool air. Leaning comfortably on his chair, Akihiko looked up and absent-mindedly followed the trail of wisp of smoke dancing before the light.

"_It's also scientifically proven that secondhand smoke is more hazardous than mainstream smoke... I swear I'd definitely die before you do…"_

Almost immediately, Akihiko smashed the stick unto the ashtray, stood up and waved away the smoke frenetically.

Now on his feet, Akihiko placed both hands on his hips and sighed. Here he is acting like a fool holding himself back when the boy probably doesn't even realize why he's trying to cut down on smoke. Anyway, he thought in comfort, if it'll make Misaki live better, then so be it. Akihiko took the pack of cigarette and lighter and threw it in the trash.

Keeping his mind off the matter, Akihiko moved over to stand before the window wall, looking out at the beautifully lighted cityscape.

When was the last time he held Misaki in his arms here while looking on appreciatively at the scenery?

Hmm. He vaguely remembered watching the scenery, but definitely he held the boy in his arms, then kissing him…ah well, at least there was a second or two of that quiet moment before stripping his lover and making love to him right then and there.

All that thinking had made him seriously horny, he realized. He missed those slim limbs wrapped tightly around him, and the soft, warm insides that squeezed him tight as they reach their climax, and those uncontrollable moans and pleasure-filled cries…where is that kid?

Just as he mulled over the question, tiny water droplets began hitting the clear window, which soon became bigger, faster and harder.

Did he bring an umbrella with him?

He said he's going to the grocery, and he usually brings one…then again he said he'll be quick, so he might have not brought it, Akihiko debated at himself.

Without thinking further, Akihiko quickly went out of the study room, down to the lower floor, put on his long coat, grabbed an umbrella and stormed out of the apartment.

-O-

"Usagi-san?"

Ah finally. Akihiko breathed out an inward sigh of relief as he spotted Misaki midway from the grocery. He had been waiting for almost an hour by the covered porch, and another half an hour under the rain on the pavement in front of the porch so that he may see the people walking by more clearly. When he couldn't wait anymore, he slowly made his way towards the nearby grocery.

Misaki ran towards him, and Akihiko quickly shared his umbrella with his drenched companion.

"Why didn't you bring your umbrella?" he chided with a frown as he took away the grocery bags from Misaki, and began their way back to the apartment.

"It was supposedly a short errand," Misaki reasoned as he whisked out the water from his hair and hoodie, "I was hoping I'd be back before the rain, but the old lady at the counter was so slow, and this big man in front of me had a whole cart…"

"And you didn't bring your phone with you," Akihiko cut in brusquely.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Misaki replied apologetically, "as I said, it should have been a quick trip…anyway, why are you here?"

Akihiko grunted, "I was walking around."

"Eh? In the rain?"

"There was nothing to do at home," Akihiko replied coolly.

At that, Misaki frowned up at him, "Are you an idiot? Who in their right mind would go out walking around in the rain just because they're bored? And you went out just wearing a coat! What if it turns colder? You could easily catch a cold! For someone so smart, you're really stupid, you know that?"

Akihiko merely smiled, "then we'd catch a cold together."

As expected, Misaki turned mute and blushed.

Upon reaching their destination, Akihiko sleekly opened the main doors and let themselves in.

"Ba-baka Usagi…wh-who would want to catch a cold with you…" came the very late response.

Akihiko chuckled quietly, entered the lift and pressed their floor, "What did you have to buy in the grocery anyway?"

"Some vegetables, sukiyaki, eggs…" Misaki enumerated until they got off the lift and proceeded to open their apartment door.

"Did we run out of supply here?" Akihiko asked bewilderedly as they entered and proceeded to the kitchen.

"No, no, no," Misaki replied while taking out the purchased items from the bags to the kitchen table, "I was thinking of having sukiyaki tonight. I figured you would have been done with your new book today, so we'll have a mini celebration. When it gets published and becomes bestseller, which most probably it will be, I'll bake a cake and-"

All of a sudden, Akihiko had his arms around the boy's waist, hoisting him up for a deep kiss. Caught up by surprise, it took a while before Misaki was able to pull away, his face flushed and eyes glazed.

With a gentle hand, Misaki clasped at Akihiko's face and asked breathlessly, "Stupid Usagi, you're so cold! Just how long were you out there in the rain?"

Akihiko leaned close to his ear and murmured huskily, "Just enough to get you back in my arms again."

And just like that, dinner was promptly forgotten.


End file.
